Where Honor Is Due
by amy1oM
Summary: Elrond's thoughts during the scene where Aragorn tells the hobbits "My friends, you bow to no one..." -- based off a shirebound plotbunny!
1. Default Chapter

**Where Honor Is Due  
By** Meldewen Ilce  
  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** ROTK (movie verse)  
  
**Summary:** Elrond's thoughts during the scene where Aragorn tells the hobbits "My friends, you bow to no one..." -- based off a shirebound plotbunny!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "The Lord of the Rings" nor any of Middle-earth's beloved characters - I ask not to be sued over this as I have made NO money off of it!

* * *

Even with my heart still breaking from giving over my daughter's hand in marriage and to a mortal life, I still watch my adopted son with a father's pride. For Aragorn, now King Elessar of Gondor, once my Estel has become all I had hoped and dreamed for. He faced Sauron's evil and helped to destroy it and by doing so restored Elendil's, my dear but long gone brother's, line to Middle-earth.

He is a Man of honor who will accomplish much with the time allotted to him by Ilúvatar...

Slowly, the Elves move forward, following my daughter and son to the Citadel's steps where it will be my duty (yea, my privilege) to unite them as husband and wife. The people bow respectfully to their new King and soon to be Queen, when suddenly Aragorn stops, looking downwards.

There before us stands the four hobbits, whom the world owes so much to, and I am dismayed as I see them slowly bow to my children. I know it is only right to show respect for one's King, but to see these four bow was not right because I knew in my heart of hearts, it _is_ to them we should be bowing to!

And then, Aragorn said something that made my heart fill again with a father's pride, "My friends..." Four faces looked up at him expectantly, "...you bow to no one..." Then with one movement, my son and daughter knelt before the hobbits, followed in short order by the rest of us.

How strange it felt to bow my knee again to another, but I knelt before these hobbits, Frodo especially, with as much love and respect as ever I felt for my own King, Gil-galad. 

For we only give the just honor where it is due...


	2. Corrected Chapter With Author's Response...

**Where Honor Is Due  
By** Meldewen Ilce  
  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** ROTK (movie verse)  
  
**Summary:** Elrond's thoughts during the scene where Aragorn tells the hobbits "My friends, you bow to no one..." -- based off a shirebound plotbunny!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own "The Lord of the Rings" nor any of Middle-earth's beloved characters - I ask not to be sued over this as I have made NO money off of it!

* * *

Even with my heart still breaking from giving over my daughter's hand in marriage and to a mortal life, I still watch my adopted son with a father's pride. For Aragorn, now King Elessar of Gondor, once my Estel has become all I had hoped and dreamed for. He faced Sauron's evil and helped to destroy it and by doing so restored Elendil's, as well as the line of Elros my dear but long gone brother's, line to Middle-earth.

He is a Man of honor who will accomplish much with the time allotted to him by Ilúvatar...

Slowly, the Elves move forward, following my daughter and son to the Citadel's steps where it will be my duty (yea, my privilege) to unite them as husband and wife. The people bow respectfully to their new King and soon to be Queen, when suddenly Aragorn stops, looking downwards.

There before us stands the four hobbits, whom the world owes so much to, and I am dismayed as I see them slowly bow to my children. I know it is only right to show respect for one's King, but to see these four bow was not right because I knew in my heart of hearts, it _is_ to them we should be bowing to!

And then, Aragorn said something that made my heart fill again with a father's pride, "My friends..." Four faces looked up at him expectantly, "...you bow to no one..." Then with one movement, my son and daughter knelt before the hobbits, followed in short order by the rest of us.

How strange it felt to bow my knee again to another, but I knelt before these hobbits, Frodo especially, with as much love and respect as ever I felt for my own King, Gil-galad. 

For we only give the just honor where it is due...

* * *

**Evenstar Elanor wrote:**  
nice little piece. your always good. i like his acceptance of Arwen & Aragorn, and his father's pride. the insertion of Gil-galad and Elros make it even more endearing. good job  
  
**My reply:** Thank you, I'd like to think that Elrond eventually was able to accept Arwen's choice, and his goodbyes to his children was said with bittersweet love...**

* * *

Lindele wrote:**  
That's wonderful... I was always wondering what they were thinking when he said that.  
  
**My reply:** Thank you so very much!

* * *

**silimbwe wrote:  
**I don't mean to flame or anything - this is very, very good - bu Elendil wasn't Elrond's brother. Elros was.  
This is awsome!  
  
**My reply:** Thank you for taking the time to comment...As someone who has read the books twice I know that Elros, not Elendil, was Elrond's brother and in fact with that one line I was trying to imply such. I will rewrite that line to clear up the confusion but I am very aware that Elros was Elrond's brother and not Elendil!

* * *

**lindahoyland wrote:  
**Very sweet.I love that moment in the film,interesting to see it from Elrond's point of view.  
  
**My reply:** Thank you!

* * *

**spiritstllionofthecimarro wrote:  
**I really liked this story.  
  
**My reply:** Thank you - I hope you'll continue to read and review my fics!  



End file.
